Who Says You Can't Go Home?
by gleeklover527
Summary: She was met by silence and she continued to stare at the Latina. Her eyes were covered with dark sunglasses with dark jeans and a black leather jacket. As always Santana looked perfect and it was only making her angrier by the minute. "Santana! I am trying to teach. So if you could stop interrupting my class I would appreciate it." She turned back around to the board."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first of a three or four part series of Pezberry. Let me know what you think…after I had such a great response from the fandom last time I had to come back for more! Just a little background info Santana and Brittany weren't together in high school.

"So this is why very is always an adverb."

"Oh my God!"

"Do you know who that is?"

Hearing her students whispering excitedly she turned around and was met by a dark haired figure standing in the doorway. Even though her eyes were covered with glasses it was easy to see who it was standing there.

"What do you want Santana?"

Her students shot her wide eyes and let out gasps at hearing their teacher talk to Santana the way that she did.

"Ms Berry! Do you not know who she is? That's Santana Lopez!" One of her more popular students exclaimed twirling her hair as she looked at the woman in the doorway, "She's amazing."

"I'm well aware of who she is, thank you Kylie. So again I ask what do you want Santana?"

She was met by silence and she continued to stare at the Latina. Her eyes were covered with dark sunglasses with dark jeans and a black leather jacket. As always Santana looked perfect and it was only making her angrier by the minute.

"Santana! I am trying to teach. So if you could stop interrupting my class I would appreciate it." She turned back around to the board, "As I was saying, adverbs are..."

The sound of boots approaching made her stop talking. She knew what was happening. Santana wasn't leaving she was only coming closer. Damn that woman and her swagger.

"You."

"Excuse me?" Rachel whipped back around until they were face to face, "One word answers? Are you serious?"

"That's what I want. You."

"Well you probably should have thought of that before you were at that party with women hanging all over you. I will not be made a fool Santana. And you think you can just walk in here with your badass look and sweep me off my feet like you did 4 years ago but that's not the way this works. I told you last night I was finished."

Rachel's chest was heaving by the time she had finished talking and it only worsened when Santana reach up and took off her sunglasses. The normally breathtaking brown eyes were now bloodshot and swollen.

"I'm not finished though."

"Santana I can't do this anymore. We...we talked about this last night."

"No you talked. I flew out this morning so I could get a word in." Santana usually didn't speak this much so she was surprised at how she was being talked to this morning.

"Santana there's nothing for us to talk about. I just can't do it anymore. I'm sorry you wasted a trip to Lima for nothing."

"Do you remember that day when I told you nothing could make me come back here?" The teacher closed her eyes at the question remembering vividly the day in question."Yes I remember."

"Then obviously I didn't make the trip for nothing."

"Santana please. I'm begging you to just let us go."

"Oh come on Ms Berry! It's obvious she loves you." Kylie exclaimed from her seat.

Rachel blanked at the statement. Santana had never said it since they'd been together. Not one time. Of course Rachel had and Santana always smiled widely and showed her without words the way she felt.

"Rachel,"

"Santana, no." She held up her hand to stop her from speaking, "There's no need for you to say it. I don't want you to feel pressured."

"Rachel do you think I don't?"

"That you don't what? That you don't love me?"

"You really believe that?" When Rachel didn't dispute it and just looked away sadly Santana felt her heart break, "Rachel look at me."

When their eyes met Santana had to brace herself to say words she hasn't since she was eleven years old, "Rachel...Rachel...I love you."

"You do?" Rachel could feel the sob in her throat and she couldn't help but let it out.

"Of course." Santana allowed her hand to wipe away the tears coming down her girlfriend's face, "Take me back?"

"Always."

Leaning up on her tip toes she pressed her lips to Santana's not allowing herself to get carried away in front of her students. Though that didn't stop them from cheering her on.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! This isn't another chapter as you can tell. I'm making each part of the series as it's own story since they could also read as stand alones. Thank you so much for all the love! I've posted the second one in this Pezberry series so let me know if you like it!

gleeklover527


End file.
